halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon talk:User of the Month
Vote here for the Halo Fanon:User of the Month. Nominees *RelentlessRecusant (5) *Ajax 013 (2) *SPARTAN-077 (5) *Rotaretilbo(1) *Lordofmonstorialand (1) *Spartan G-23 (2) Votes I vote for Ajax for his awesome story, great characters, great ships and great weapons, Ajax 013 I admit I've done nothing great, but I've done some good!! --SPARTAN-077(COM) 19:01, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I vote for RR, for he is a great user.--'H*bad (talk)' 20:42, 6 July 2007 (UTC) RelentlessRecusant gets my vote-- Captain James G-23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 20:59, 6 July 2007 (UTC) for ajax Chief frank 001 I'll vote for Spartan 077 hes alright in my book --User:BlueAlpha01-- '''RelentlessRecusant''--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 21:45, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Relentless-- Relentless; he is probably the most logical choice, seeing as he founded the site, has written some great Fan Fiction, and is an all around nice guy. Although he's not neccesarily on too much. I also nominate Rotaretilbo, for being a great help and keeping the spirit of canon alive. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:28, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Blue Alpha 01, he voted for me, so I'll return the favor! :) -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 13:09, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :This user has already voted once, so he cannot vote again.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:44, 2 November 2007 (UTC) I vote for Spartan-G23. He has been very helpful to me and he created the awesome Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts RP. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:00, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I'll vote for Spartan 077 I vote for SPARTAN-077 because he has helped a bunch in different stuff peace --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:55, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I vote for Lordofthemonstorisland for Novel worthy fanon, comitment to halo fanon.com, friendliness to all other users, and the ammount of articles he has added (not to mention his Halo: Well enough Alone). --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 13:24, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I vote for Spartan! Iv'e worked with Spartan G-23 for a while, he's a great guy.--The Evil O'malley 23:40, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Comments I feel all alone with the one vote --SPARTAN-077 Is it just me, or does RR win everything? we need new winners! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir) 17:35, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Relentless didn't fully found this site, HBad did too! someone freakin vote for meh! --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 22:30, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Relentless gets my vote. - MasterGreen999 WTH!? Ajax doesn't have 4 votes! -- Heeeeeres Johny!(Whats that you say?)( ) 05:55, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Relentless may not be the only founder, but even as a co-founder he has a leg up on you. Also, I checked the history, and there was a mistake when updating the vote count that resulted in Ajax's vote count reading 4 rather than 2. And thanks for the nomination! :) :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:06, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Gonna have to say the S77 man! SPARTAN-089 08:41, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Hi guys. U proberly 4got about me but i've been inactive for a while. Computer got a virus : - ( Anyhoo i'm voting for guy u guys proberly aint heard of. His name is 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith. He is dedicated to make a Fanon that is loyal to the Halo name. Plus the poor guys going through exam and a s*** load of coursework. So i vote 4 him. u dont like it tough. because in my opinion he diserves it. piece out : - ). Dude, like WTF?? (GMT) 21:20 18/09/07 Question, *raises hand*, exactly who created KOBH? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:19, 19 September 2007 (UTC) It says "Property of Demakhis and Spartan G-23" at the top of the page, does it not? Or did I miss something? Please correct me if I'm wrong. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:58, 20 September 2007 (UTC) It was me orginal, but then G-23 and i decide to both work on it --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 04:54, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah. Demakhis originally made it but then we decided to co-make it. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 16:17, 7 October 2007 (UTC) BluAlpha got a vote!? Wtf that guy has all his articles written NotCanonFriendly!!!--The Evil O'malley 23:39, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Goes to show people like his content and not about your rants and raves -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:41, 19 October 2007 (UTC) People as in you. Seriously, if anyone deserves a vote. Vote for someone who follows the rules, like Dubtiger or Demakhis or 117649!!! You are voting for him just to be nice and encourage him to create articles for us to just stare at and hate. Seriously, if he never joined you would vote for someone who deserves a vote.--The Evil O'malley 03:02, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *stifles laugh* tsk tsk tsk, I'm voting for him because of you guys, he's been textly and verbally abused time and time again, you think I'm encouraging him to do it? (psst, BlueAlpha, go make an article called War of 2024), the answer is no, from the minute the set foot in this wiki he's been yelled at, when a calmer approach could've been taken, that is why I voted for BlueAlpha01 -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Why has no one voted for me :( --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:26, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Verbally abused him? I don't verbally abuse people....except Demkahis=P Anyways, on a serious note, I don't think people verbally abused him..much...the main thing was people tagging his stuff as Not Canon Friendly and then asking him what his articles had to do with Halo, which of course he just said that was similar in the ISSC Universe to from the Halo Universe. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 03:32, 20 October 2007 (UTC) When are we going to choose who it is? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:19, 20 October 2007 (UTC) *Shrugs*, ok, verbally, no, textly, extreme yes -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Oh yeah, BlueAlpha01's vote does not count because the person who voted for him has already voted for someone else earlier. As the vote is not crossed out, the earliest vote is the one that counts.--Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:44, 2 November 2007 (UTC) We need to finish this sometime this YEAR --